WereMerlin
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: The is my very first try at this type of story. It's got a darker Merlin and yaoi in it! Everyone's gonna be OOC. Enjoy. Rated M for swearing, blood, and naughty bits. ;
1. Chapter 1

Fear had spread through the kingdom after the rumors of a beast reached them, but now that they could hear the beast's howls cut through the night air they could've died of fear right where they stood. The knights of Camelot stood ready with their prince, Arthur was standing with his manservant next to him, and Merlin was trying to think of every spell that could help to stop this beast with out getting him caught. "Everyone stay calm. This beast stands no chance against us." Arthur's words were meant for his knights but Merlin took comfort in them as well. A massive, hairy body landed 12 feet away from the group before roaring at them. Merlin was ready to both run and faint at the same time, Arthur was doing his best not to tremble before his knights, and his knights were thinking about quitting right then and there just as the beast charged at them.

Arthur and his knights (or what ones hadn't been killed by the beast) couldn't believe it when Merlin cut the head off the beast after almost three hours of battle done by the prince and the knights. Merlin fell to the ground while clutching his right arm, which was bleeding badly from the bite he had taken from the beast. Arthur ran over and knelt down next to Merlin. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked his servant/best friend. Merlin didn't answer, or more he couldn't as he suddenly threw up an alarming amount of blood over himself before falling to the ground convulsing dangerestly. Arthur quickly ordered some of his remaining knights to help him get Merlin to Gaius while the others were ordered to burn the body of the beast.

"Well done Arthur. Another monster lays death thanks to you and the knights of the kingdom." Uther praised. "It wasn't us who killed the beast father." Arthur admitted. "Oh? Well then who is to thank for this kill?" Uther asked. "Merlin is." Arthur answered. "You're servant? He felled the beast?" Uther couldn't believe what he was hearing his son say. "He sliced the head off it after it bit his arm. I couldn't believe it myself but I saw it along with the knights. Merlin is the one who saved Camelot." Arthur explained. "Well where is the boy now?" Uther asked. "With Gaius. He fell ill shortly after killing the beast so he is being cared for." Arthur explained. "When he is recovered bring him to me. I shall see to it that he is rewarded for his action." Uther said. Arthur bowed and leaves, eager to see how Merlin was fairing.

Gaius was relieved to tell Arthur that Merlin had stopped convulsing and was resting peacefully with his wound bandaged. Though Gaius couldn't explain why what happened to Merlin had happened he was sure that Merlin wasn't about to get worst any time soon. Arthur stayed by Merlin's side for most of that night until Gaius kindly ordered the prince to go to bed.

It was a shocked to Gaius when he awoke and found Merlin, wide awake putting away all the books that Gaius had left laying around while researching what the beast could be and how it could be killed. "Merlin? You shouldn't be up yet." Gaius scolded. Merlin gave Gaius a grin, his eyes sparkling with life and energy. "I couldn't stay in bed any longer. That was almost four hours ago." Merlin admitted as he climbed down from the ladder he was on and faced his mentor. "Four hours ago? You've never woken up at that time with out rolling over and returning to sleep." Gaius pointed out. Merlin's grin seemed to grow and Gaius was sure that Merlin's canines had grown an inch or two and appeared sharper then before. "Yeah. I can't explain it but I woke up, more awake then I've ever been before with so much energy that I partly thought about getting started on Arthur's normal list of task early. But I didn't since people would ask questions I figured I'd kill time here fixing up the place till I can do something outside here." Merlin explained. Gaius was really worried about this sudden change in Merlin. "Are you sure you are feeling alright Merlin?" Gaius asked. "Yes I am. Now I already made breakfast and ate mine. The rest is in the pot for you. I better get to Arthur before I end up late." Merlin said before laughing. "Though there's not much chance of that this morning." Merlin added before rushing out the door.

Arthur groaned at the sudden light that filled his room. He sat up to tell whoever had woken him so early that whatever was wrong could wait when he realized Merlin was the one to wake him with a large grin on his face. "Merlin? What are you doing here so early?" Arthur asked in confusion. "I woke up early and couldn't sleep so I did some things at Gaius' till I knew it would be ok for me to head out and get started with my duties. So here I am now. Breakfast?" Merlin had said all that in one breath yet didn't seem to need a breath after it. So Arthur was confused. "What?" He asked before something dawned on him. "There's something different about you Merlin. What'd you do to yourself?" Arthur asked as he got up. "Nothing. I changed out of yesterday's clothes but that's it." Merlin admitted. "Weird. I know something's not the same with you but I can't put my finger on it." As Arthur said it he got closer and closer to Merlin until they were nose-to-nose with one and other. However instead of feeling nervous about it Merlin's grin grew more and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I didn't change anything. Maybe it's you that has changed, Arthur." Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine at the change of tone as well as the slight change in Merlin's behavior.

Arthur couldn't explain it as he sat at his desk with papers before him, but instead of focusing on them he was watching Merlin like a hungry man would watch a piece of meat. Well, more Merlin's ass. Merlin was doing his duties around Arthur's room, his back to Arthur the whole time. Arthur figured that Merlin didn't know that he was watching him but in truth Merlin both knew of the prince watching him and was enjoying it greatly. Though he didn't know why he was enjoying something like this when he normally would be blushing like mad and want to get away from the attention. Right now how ever he was tempted to do the rest of his tasks naked for Arthur. But before he could even begin to remove his jacket a knock at the door drew the attention of both men. "Sire." A male servant said before his eyes landed on Merlin. Both men could see the lust that suddenly filled the servant's eyes when he looked at Merlin. Merlin was flatter to be attracting that of attention from someone he didn't know, but Arthur was pissed. He was thinking to himself _how dare a mere servant look at my Merlin like that._ Arthur was slightly shocked that he was thinking of Merlin as his but he couldn't really care at the moment. "What do you want?" He snapped at him. The servant jumped and locked his eyes on the prince. "The king has heard that your manservant has recovered and wishes to see him about what happened yesterday." The servant answered. "Fine. You can go now." Arthur was tempted to tell the servant he was fired but held back. He'd save that for if the servant crossed the line and touched Merlin.

Merlin stood with his head held high as he stood before the king. He had no idea where all this confidence was coming from but he kind of liked it. The king seemed to look him over with a strange look in his eyes before speaking to Merlin. "Arthur has told me of what you did against the beast yesterday." Uther began. Merlin smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you Milord." Merlin said. "No other servant has ever done something as bold and brave as what you did. For that I am willing to give you whatever you wish to thank you for your action." Uther said. Gaius raised a brow at the strangeness of everything. Merlin had gotten up long before him, had cleaned the whole workshop with out complaint or being asked to, Arthur was standing closer to Merlin then normal, Merlin was standing like he owned the castle, and Uther was offering him what ever he wanted. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure just what it was or could be.


	2. The trouble begins

There were so many things Merlin wanted to ask for, but he told Uther that he would let him know what he wanted when he thought of it. As Merlin was leaving Gaius took hold of his arm and pulled him back to their shared home. "What's the matter Gaius?" Merlin asked after being made to sit down. "Merlin have you noticed anything odd about Uther and Arthur?" Gaius asked as he sat across from him. "No. Why?" Merlin asked. "I'm not sure why but they seem to be acting strangely." Gaius answers. "You sure about that? They seem normal to me." Merlin saids, shrugging the possibility of something being wrong off. "I'm going to search from more information on that beast. Perhaps it left some kind of enchantment over the royal family when it died." Gaius said before turning and heading for his books. "Ok. I'll just carry on with my work." Merlin called before smirking darkly. "And possibly getting the prince undressed on his bed." He added under his breath before heading to Arthur's room.

Gaius was stopped on his way to his place by a knight who wanted to show him something. "Look at this. We found it this morning." The knight said before showing Gaius a human skull. The skull was charred slight, but other then that seemed perfectly normal. "Where did you find this?" Gaius asked. "In the remains of the fire that we had built to burn the beast's body. Strangest thing is that no bones remain of the beast, just these bones." The knight answered. "I see. Thank you for informing me about this." Gaius saids before telling the knight to lay the rest of the bones to rest while Gaius took the skull for testing. He was starting to fear just what might've happened the night before, and more importantly what was now happening to Merlin.

Arthur was shocked when Merlin threw him against the wall with a dark smirk on his lips. This was not the Merlin he knew, and yet this Merlin excited him. This Merlin wanted to play yet he wanted be in control of everything. Arthur dodge Merlin's arms as Merlin tied to pin him to the wall. A growl escaped Merlin's lips before he lunched himself at Arthur, causing him to fall backwards on the bed. Merlin straddled Arthur's waist and pinned his arms over his heads. A wave of fear suddenly appeared with in Arthur's gut and spread through his body as he noticed Merlin's eyes darken. Merlin's leaned down and buried his face in Arthur's neck. A cross between a groan and a growl escaped Merlin before he pulled back. "I love that smell. Makes me hungry." Merlin spoke as he pressed his hips into Arthur's. This alerted Arthur to the 'sword' Merlin had in his pants. Arthur groaned, feeling his own sword stir at this contact. "What ever you plan on doing Merlin do it. Don't make me wait." Arthur ordered. Merlin glared and backhanded Arthur before grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling his head back hard. "You don't order me around! If I want to do something with or to you I shall do so when I fucking want to!" Merlin snapped, hand going to Arthur's throat. Suddenly Merlin was thrown off Arthur and the sound of swords being drawn. Merlin let out a growl of anger at the knights that had stopped him while Arthur looked around the room in confusion.

The knights had thrown Merlin into the dungeon before Uther was informed of what they had found him doing to the prince. Once locked up Merlin seemed to return to his normal, for he was pacing his cell worrying about what Arthur must be thinking about him.

Arthur hadn't moved from the bed since the knights had taken Merlin from him. His mind was reeling with what had happened. Merlin had attacked him, and he had enjoyed every moment of it. He wanted Merlin to do whatever he wanted with him. He had loved it when Merlin threw him, when he pinned him. But when Merlin hit him and made him feel as though he was powerless in every way to stop him Arthur felt such a rush that it left him dizzy and wanting more. He wanted Merlin to give him that rush, that high again and again. Even if it meant Arthur would have to be his bitch, to take every attack Merlin swung at him, every yell whenever Merlin wants to.

"Sire?" Gaius' voice broke Arthur from his thoughts. "Huh?" He asked as he looked up at the aged man. "Are you alright? I heard what happened." Gaius said as he took a seat on Arthur's bed. "I can't explain it. But when Merlin was in here I didn't care what he did to me. All of it made me feel so alive, so wanted, so…human. He hit me, but that made it only sweeter to me. Even now that he's been away from me for two hours I still feel it yet I want more. What is it?" Arthur asked. He needed to know just what this feeling was. "It sounds as if it is the feeling of being controlled by another. The feeling of submitting to the will of another." Gaius offered. During the silence that followed Gaius ran through everything he had read so far for any connection to what the prince was feeling. "I want to be control by another?" Arthur asked. "You're whole life you have been in control of everyone but your father. Being controlled by someone, a servant is new to you and that can make it more intense." Gaius said carefully. "I want him." Arthur said softly. "What?" Gaius asked. "I want Merlin. I want him now." Arthur said, this time more forcefully. "He has been locked away for your protection." Gaius informed him. "My protection?" Arthur asked. "Well yes. He did attack you." Gaius reminded him. "I see." Arthur stood and walked over to his desk before pulling open a drawer and with drawing something.

Uther raced through the halls of the castle before reaching his son's room. When he entered he was shocked to find Arthur standing in a corner of the room with a knife to his throat. "Arthur?" Uther asked, slowly walking over to where Gaius was standing. "I want Merlin." Arthur said plainly. "Son put the knife down and let's talk about this." Uther said, taking a small step towards Arthur. Arthur pressed the knife harder against his skin until a small amount of blood was trickling down his neck. "Get Merlin in here or I will do it." Arthur ordered. "Sire I fear there is no reasoning with him." Gaius told the king, his tone telling him that he had tried and failed. Uther gave his son a quick look before ordering the knights outside to bring the servant to him.

The moment Merlin was 6 feet from Arthur's room he was suddenly smirking like a predator. Uther and Gaius meet Merlin and the knights in the hall. "So, what do I own this pleasure?" Merlin asked, a cocky note in his voice that scared Gaius. "Arthur is in there threatening to kill himself if we do not give him you. Why is that?" Uther demanded. Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he likes the way I server him." Merlin offered. Gaius was sure Merlin would be beheaded for that. But all Uther did was sigh before releasing Merlin's hands and pointing to the door. "Go in there before he kills himself." Uther ordered. Merlin strutted into the room. Merlin took one look at Arthur and let a growl vibrate in the back of his throat. "Drop that thing before I break your arm." Merlin order. Arthur dropped the knife and ran over to Merlin, throwing his arms around Merlin's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I wanted you back and I couldn't think of anything else to get my father to let you out." Arthur said as he pressed himself against Merlin. Merlin grabbed the back of Arthur's head and threw him to the floor. "And you thought that killing yourself would be ok with me? Try that again and I'll rip you apart." Merlin growled in anger. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please let me make it up to you." Arthur begged. Gaius was watching this in complete shock while Uther didn't seem to care. It was like Uther couldn't see what Merlin was doing to his son. "You want to make it up to me? Very well. Get ready. We're going to the forest." Merlin instructed before leaving the room to get what he would need.


	3. What's happening to Merlin?

Gaius watched as Merlin and Arthur rode out of Camelot. When Gaius had questioned Merlin what he had planned for Arthur Merlin had snapped at him in rage and almost hit him. This kind of behavior from Merlin had never been seen before. Gaius never thought that the boy he considered a son could become this cruel person. But Merlin was slowly turning into a cruel person, and it seemed to only happen if he was close to Arthur. Something about Arthur was bringing out this…monster within Merlin. The only way to stop this would be to keep Merlin away from Arthur, but Arthur would take his own life if he couldn't have Merlin. Something about what was happening to Merlin was making Arthur want to be around him. No not want, need is more the word for the way Arthur had demanded for Merlin. Almost like Merlin was his lifeline. "Gaius tell me you understand what is happening." Uther said as he joined Gaius at the window. "I truly wish I had an answer for you sire. I am still searching for answers but with only myself to search I can not look through enough books in such short time." Gaius explained. "I shall gather some servants and we shall join you in the search." Uther said before turning and walking down the hall. Gaius was glad that he would be getting help but at the same time worried about what Merlin was going to do while alone in the forest with Arthur. But the quickest way to fix this was to find out what was happening to Merlin and stop it from getting worst.

Merlin and Arthur had left the horses behind over an hour ago and had traveled on foot. Merlin had made Arthur carry everything he had packed. And Arthur was following without complaint.

The two came upon a cave and Merlin grinned darkly. "This will do. Take everything inside and wait for me." Merlin instructed before turning and heading into the forest again. "Will you be long?" Arthur asked. "Just get in there." Merlin said in annoyance. Arthur looked towards the cave nervously before heading in.

Merlin returned to the cave four hours later dragging two deer bodies behind him. Arthur was sitting in the middle of the cave watching for him, and the moment he saw Merlin he jumped up to help carry the animals before Merlin snapped at him to sit down. Arthur watched as Merlin striped the skin from the bodies and collected the blood in a large bowl before cutting up the meat. Arthur wanted to offer to help but feared angering Merlin more then he had when Merlin found out he threatened to kill himself. Arthur worried that he had done nothing but anger Merlin since he had finally been reunited with him. Arthur wanted to make Merlin happy but he didn't know what it would take. He wanted some kind of sign of what Merlin wanted of him.

Arthur wasn't sure at what point Merlin had ordered a fire to be made but the fire was burning brightly in the dark cave and bringing with it warmth. Merlin sat on one side of the fire staring at Arthur; his eyes appeared to be glowing a faint purple color that sent a chill down Arthur's back. Neither had spoken since Arthur had built the fire, but Arthur didn't care. Merlin wasn't growling, snapping, or hitting him; which had to mean that Merlin wasn't mad at something he did. "Do you know why I brought you here?" Merlin asked suddenly, making Arthur jump. "I made you mad. You brought me here so I could make it up to you like I asked to." Arthur answered quickly. "That's right. "But do you know why I brought those here?" Merlin asked while pointing to the bones of the two deer. Arthur shook his head. Merlin was at Arthur's side with his hand around Arthur's throat within seconds. "Because they are how you will make it up to me before I make you _mine_." Merlin said, stressing the last word. Arthur shivered in both fear and excitement. "I want you to eat the raw meat I'm going to give you." Merlin ordered before getting the bowl of meat and putting it before Arthur. Arthur reached to pick up a slice of the meat before Merlin slapped his hand away. The hit had been hard enough to make Arthur fear for a moment that some bones had been broken, before he realized he had done something to anger Merlin. Looking up at Merlin he noticed that there was no emotion on his face. "Eat it with out your hands. I want to see you eat like an animal." Merlin growled. Only this growl wasn't one of anger. This one sounded like a growl of pleasure. Arthur stopped himself from moaning at the sound and got on to his hands and knees, before shoving his face into the bowl.

Gaius knew it was late and had told the king he should go to bed but Uther remained. Hunting through the many books before him. It was going on midnight and everyone that had been brought into this hunt had stayed up to find the answers. "Um… I think this might be something." Morgana said as she turned the book she had been reading to Gaius. Gaius picked up the book and read the words. "A werewolf is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shape shift into an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either by being bitten by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. Those who become werewolves tend to show sign of aggression, self-centeredness, and strong sexual desire towards all close to their current age. Werewolves tend to emit an aura of sexual attraction, which can enchant anyone that spends great amounts of time around them. This enchantment can cause a person to do anything for the werewolf just to please them." Gaius' eyes had widened by this point as he realized this was indeed what was happening to Merlin. Merlin had enchanted Arthur because he was now a werewolf. "Gaius, is that what is happening? Is my son enchanted by Merlin?" Uther asked. All eyes were on Gaius who swallowed before answering. "It would appear so sire. Thought in Merlin's defense he is not himself." Uther gazes at the words Gaius had just read before looking back to Gaius. "Is there a way to undo this?" He asked. Gaius returned his eyes to the page and read more before sighing heavily. "As far as I can tell sire there is no cure here. But if you give me time I might be able to find a way to undo this." Gaius answered. "As long as my son doesn't kill himself over something Merlin has done I shall allow you time to search. But if Arthur dies I shall ensure that Merlin dies with him." Uther warned before standing and leaving. This surprised Gaius since he was sure that once Uther heard that Arthur was enchanted he would order for Merlin's death. That would be a sure way to end the enchantment and save Arthur. But needless to say Gaius was relieved. He had time to save Merlin from both what was happening to him as well as from Uther. And now that he knew what was wrong with Merlin he could find the cure for it. It had to be some where in his collection of books and if not, there was always magic.

Arthur had some trouble keeping that which he had already eaten down as he went on eating the raw flesh of the deer. Merlin had cut away Arthur's clothes, cutting his skin in places as he went. Once Arthur was naked before him, his face hidden by the bowl he was eating from Merlin ran his hands all over every part of Arthur's body, every now and then gripping some part of flesh tightly. Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur's right shoulder before moving them next to his ear. "That's what I like. Seeing you like this. There's only one thing missing." Merlin whispered before his touch, his lips, and his body disappeared from Arthur's side. Arthur wanted to moan at the lost but he knew that Merlin would be angered if he stopped eating to make sounds. Suddenly something was poured over Arthur's whole body, even his hair. From the corner of his eye Arthur saw his golden hair turning a dark red color before his noise picked up a smell he was familiar with; blood. Merlin had poured the blood over him. This both disgusted him and excited him greatly. When Arthur finished the final bite he looked at Merlin and was shocked when he noticed Merlin was both naked and covered in blood as well. A feral look was in Merlin's eyes as he looked Arthur over. Arthur couldn't help but sway his hips a little when Merlin's eye reached them. Merlin was behind him suddenly, his teeth and tongue raking down Arthur's back. Arthur let out a loud moan, his body trembling from the feeling and prayed he would feel more. "Good boy Arthur. You ate it all just as I wanted you too. Now I'm going to reward you for it. Do you want my reward?" Merlin asked while running his hands over Arthur's stomach. Arthur nodded, not trusting his voice. Merlin rammed his cock into Arthur's entrance. Arthur let out something that was a cross between a scream and a cry of pure pleasure while Merlin growled like an animal.

Arthur's mind was reeling with many thoughts. Thoughts of what he was doing, what his father would say if he saw this, what could cause Merlin to do this to him, how much he had wanted this since that morning, how often could he get this kind of reward from Merlin, and most importantly to him how huge and long Merlin felt as he rammed into Arthur with almost enough force to shatter the bones in Arthur's ass. Merlin was growling and roaring his pleasure in such a way that he didn't sound human anymore. As Merlin thrusts he licked the deer blood off of every inch of skin he could reach while at the same time clawing at Arthur's skin hard enough to draw blood. Tasting Arthur's blood and sweat along with the deer's blood was heaven to Merlin. It tasted as good as Arthur smelled right then. Watching Arthur eat like an animal with blood dripping from his body had stirred so many things in Merlin. But mostly it seemed to awaken a animal with in him that was now screaming that Arthur was their's. Their mate, their lover, their pet. Merlin couldn't keep the dark smirk from his lips as he realized it was right. Arthur would do anything for him as long as it kept Merlin happy and close to him. And as he fucked Arthur with inhuman strength he knew he was going to do this again. He even thought about fucking Arthur before Uther after binding the king to his throne with magic. The idea made Merlin chuckle darkly. Making Uther watch Merlin fuck his son while at the same time letting Uther know of his power would be the ultimate pleasure for him. The rage that Uther would show at watching a sorcerer make love to his son would make the experience so sweet. He tucked that idea away; wanting to use it the next time Uther angers him. "Arthur, there's something I want you to know." Merlin growled out. "Yes Merlin." Arthur moaned out. "I'm a sorcerer."


	4. Help from a Shewolf

(4)

Arthur sat with his knees to his chest watching Merlin sleep. Arthur wasn't able to sleep, his mind tumbling with everything that had happened since that morning. More importantly was Merlin's admission to being a sorcerer. He had suspected Merlin of magic many times since he first saved Arthur's life. But every time he thought Merlin would tell him about his magic himself Merlin would just cover what he did with a lie and go back to hiding. Now that he had been told the truth he was scared. He knew Merlin would never kill him, but since being reunited with him Merlin had lashed out at him more then one time. Now that Arthur's mind wasn't focused on making Merlin happy he was able to think about Merlin's behavior. Merlin had never been one to hit someone unless that person was trying to take his life. Merlin never gave anyone such cold looks. And he wasn't the kind of person to make anyone do what he had made Arthur do. "Merlin, what's happening to you? Why are you so cold?" Arthur asked the sleeping form before him.

Everyone that had been helping Gaius had slowly left his workshop to go to bed, now only he remained searching for a cure. However most of his books claimed that the only way to stop this was to kill Merlin. Tired from the search yet too afraid of Merlin's fate to go to sleep. Maybe that's why he didn't notice the cloaked figure at his side until their hand had closed the book before them. "Who are you? I'm afraid I'm not tending to anyone at this hour." Gaius told them. The figure lowered their hood and Gaius found himself staring up at a young woman with short black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Gaius was sure that it was his lack of sleep combine with his worry for Merlin, but he was sure that this woman looked closely enough to Merlin that she could've been him if he was turned into a woman. "Judging by what you said as well as these book I take it you're Gaius?" She asked. "Yes. Who are you?" Gaius answered. "My name is Angel. I know what has befallen the young boy Merlin. And I want to help you." She answered. "How can you help Merlin?" Gaius asked as he stood to put the book he had been reading back. There was a rustle of cloth before Gaius found the book gone from the table. "I know much more then these books could ever tell you about werewolves." Gaius whipped around and found Angel at the top of a ladder, putting the very book he had been reading away. "What are you?" Gaius asked. A blur of dark color and the sound of rustling cloth was all Gaius saw and heard before Angel was before him, here eyes a dark purple color. "I am a werewolf." She answered. Gaius gasped and backed away from her, but Angel made no move to stop him. "I came here hunting the one who bit Merlin. I heard he had been killed by a servant and thought that there was no need to for me here anymore. That is until I heard that a servant boy had tried to rape the prince. A girl named Gwen explained what kind of person Merlin is and I knew he had to have been bitten. It was the only explanation for why someone so good, so pure would act so out of character." Angel explained. "And you wish to help him? Why? Don't you want him to be one of your kind?" Gaius asked. "No. A guy like him should not be turned into such a monster. Besides, I know what his future holds. What he will do for this land, for it's people. I will not let that change because I failed to stop the one that bit him. It's my fault and I plan to fix this. I just need a little help." Angel answered. Gaius could see the pain in her eyes, as she mentioned her not stopping the werewolf that bit Merlin. He could tell that she meant her words and could be trusted. "In the morning I will take you to Uther and you can explain how to save Merlin." Gaius said. Angel nodded. "If I may, I will sleep in his room. It will allow me to know his scent and enable me to find him when we need to." She said. Gaius nodded and Angel disappeared up to Merlin's room.

Angel lay in Merlin's bed with one of his neckerchief close to her nose. She breathed out a faint sigh before glancing at the metal band around her wrist. On it was the symbol for time. She had another one in her bag but this one was made for the wrist of an adult man. She had taken it from the ashes of the fire that had burned the body of the werewolf she had been after. "He wanted to change the future. Now I have to clean up after him. Why brother? Why did you have to do something this stupid? Why send a werewolf to kill the royal family? It's not like he would've been crowned king. Arthur must become king and he must become his advisor. Why couldn't you see that?" Angel whispered to herself. Pulling the covers over her shoulders Angel sighed and shut her eyes. She knew the morning would be long. She'd have to try to suppress her attractiveness enough so that the men she would face wouldn't be too busy looking at her to listen to her words. That in it's self would be very hard.

Merlin didn't bother dressing that morning, he just went out in to the forest to hunt for something the two could eat. Arthur was ordered to remain in the cave and that after they ate Merlin would return the two to Camelot. However as Merlin hunted down a bear he got a strange feeling that something awaited him in Camelot. Something older, stronger, and smarter then himself. He was excited. There was a challenge awaiting him, and he wanted to face it.

Gaius could see the men in the room staring longingly at Angel as they walked towards Uther. Angel bowed to Uther before speaking. "My lord, I know how to save both your son and the boy Merlin." The men in the room seemed in a slight daze after she spoke and Gaius noticed her eyes had gone from green to purple. "What are you doing?" Gaius whispered to her. "I am trying to suppress the aura that makes them want me. This is the best I can do. They won't be fully focused but they can at least listen and think somewhat clearly." Angel answered. Gaius nodded while Uther stood. "How could you know such a thing?" Uther asked. "Because I am a werewolf." Angel answered. Gaius could see some of the men reaching for swords before Angel spoke again. "I came here hunting the one who bit the boy. So now I must stop what it happening to Merlin before it is too late." Angel explained. "You can do this before he harms my son." Uther questioned. "Yes. Merlin has three full moons to be saved from this curse that has befallen him. But do not misunderstand my words. Though it appears that there are three full moons with in a single month there is truly only one full month." Angel answered. "So you are saying we have three months to stop this? What do we do?" Uther asked. "First we must find Merlin and make sure that both he and the prince do not leave again. Also we must ensure that Merlin has not bitten the prince. Even the smallest of bites can lead to disaster. I will need Gaius to aid me in finding everything we will need to make the potion that will return Merlin to his normal human self." Angel explained. "How do we keep them here?" Asked a man to the right of Uther. "From what I heard Merlin wants nothing more then Arthur. So keep the prince with in the same room as Merlin and he shouldn't be a problem for you. Also Merlin will want meat, raw and uncooked. Give him it when he wants it or else he may start to hurt Arthur." Angel answered. "How long will this cure take to make?" Uther asked. "Depends on how hard the herbs we'll need are to find. But my best guess would be two months." Angel answered. "Is there no way to cure him sooner?" Uther asked. "The only other way to cure him is to kill him." Angel answered. Gaius held his breath as he noticed Uther thinking it over. "But be warned Uther. Just because you kill Merlin doesn't mean Arthur will return to his senses. In fact he will most likely follow Merlin into death. Hardly anyone who falls so deeply for a werewolf is able to come back when that werewolf is killed." Angel warns. "Then you best get to work. We must get Arthur and Merlin back quickly." Uther ordered. "You mean us?" Everyone turned to the doors and found both Merlin and Arthur standing there. Arthur had his arms around Merlin's waist and was watching from over Merlin's shoulder. Angel could see the dark circles around his eyes and his arms were clearly scratched up from where Merlin's new razor sharp nails had cut him. Merlin was staring at Angel with a twisted grin. "So you're the one I felt. The one come to take what's mine." Merlin said to her. "I am here to undo that which should never had come to past." Angel said, disgusted with the man, no beast he was turning into. "Whatever." Merlin said and peeled Arthur off him. Merlin took a step towards Angel and she backed up. "Keep him away." She ordered. "Why? What's wrong?" Gaius asked. "He and I are both Alphas. Put two Alphas together and one ends up killing the other." Angel explained. "What's the matter? Afraid of me?" Merlin asked with an evil smirk. "No I'm not. Just want you kept alive for later." Angel answered. "Merlin would you and Arthur like to be alone?" Gaius asked quickly, sensing a fight about to break out. Merlin's eyes snapped to his mentor before flickering to Arthur and smirked. "Yeah. A room with a big bed would be just fine." Merlin answered. Everyone in the room noticed Arthur's shiver. "Some one take them to a room." Angel said, getting the attention of the king who waved to a servant.

After seeing the one Merlin had sensed he was ready to show this She-wolf just who ruled around Camelot. However as of right now he was focused on Arthur's body, which was under his at the moment. But as he thrusted harshly into Arthur he realized something. The She-wolf he had seen was clearly there to ruin his fun. To take away his Arthur, his new power, and his new self. Merlin couldn't allow that. Couldn't allow such a wolf to walk around freely. But as he made a long slash down Arthur's chest Merlin grinned madly. Unlike her he had his magic. All it would take is a single spell and she wouldn't be a problem. Maybe he'd turn her into a pup. Or maybe into a statue. Or even better, maybe he'd just tear her apart with his magic. The thoughts excited Merlin. Seeing her blood spilt on the stone floor, watching her flesh is ripped away as she screams in pain. These thoughts cause Merlin to claw at Arthur's hips and thrust even harder. Arthur was sure he would have scars by the time Merlin was done with him, as well as his hip bones would be shattered. Arthur whimpered as his prostate was hit with such force he was sure it had been crushed.


End file.
